Bad Science
by BlackReaperX75
Summary: Quinn unleashes her newest creation
1. Chapter 1

Bad Science

DISCLAIMER :.**I DO NOT OWN OR INTEND TO CLAIM OWNERSHIP OF THE CHARACTERS PORTRAYED IN THIS STORY**

**Original link v here v**

. ?no=600093934

Zoey, Lola, and Quinn we're all exhausted after having ran all those laps in Gym class, once back at the dorm they all collapsed in a heap on the couch, "I can't take much more running!" Zoey complained exhaustedly, "ever since we've had that new teacher, she's been running as ragged!" Yeah, I nearly threw up after all those laps!" Lola groaned in exhaustion "I thought I was gonna pass out!" Well there's only one way we can get through Gym without almost passing out" Quinn chimed in, I could try and create an energy drink that would give us all more adrenaline so we wouldn't get so tired afterwards and it would also get rid of any muscular aches", "Great, now get to it!" Zoey exclaimed "my feet are killing me!" "Alright, i'll get started: Quinn said, dragging herself to her room, where she did her best to stay awake while working on the energy drink, but she was so tired that she accidentally used one of the wrong ingredients without realizing it, eventually she finished and called in Zoey and Lola, "This should have us feeling better in no time!" Quinn exclaimed as she held up a bottle of Dark blue liquid, the girls all took a large swig from the bottle and instantly felt much better, they're newfound energy helped them stay wide awake for the rest of they're classes.

The next morning however, they all woke up to find out that Quinn's drink had an unforseen side-effect on all of them, they all had cocks!, long 8 inch pink cocks, "oh no!" Quinn exclaimed, I must've put in the wrong ingredient without realizing" "We'll you better fix it, how the hell are we supposed to go to Gym without people noticing these "things"? Zoey yelled, "calm down" Quinn said "I should be able to make an antidote for this soon enough, "how long will that take"? asked Lola worriedly, Well if I work fast enough, I can create the antidote in a few minutes, but it'll take awhile for those side-effects to wear off, i'd say about six hours maybe" "six hours! Zoey shrieked we can't go in the locker room like this, or reputation will be ruined and we'll be the laughing stock of the whole school!" "Don't worry, we'll be fine, Quinn said assuredly, we'll just take our showers after everyone else leaves" "I sure hope you're right Lola said, cause no guys gonna want to touch me if they find out i'm packing a Dick!". So after taking Quinn's antidote, they set off for they're classes, hoping no one would discover they're extra organs, things went normal until after Gym, Zoey Lola, and Quinn we're all showering after the rest of the class left, as they all we're soaping they're cocks, they began to feel exciting tingling sensations run up they're spines. "oh god that feels so good!" Zoey exclaimed, yeah, now I know why guys do it so much!" Lola exclaimed "it feels nice!" Quinn sighed in bliss, soon they all started stroking they're dicks excitedly, soon they all groaned and shot they're loads on the tiled floor, where it went down the drain, "That was amazing!" they all sighed together, "maybe having a dick isn't so bad after all" Zoey remarked, "yeah, said Lola, we can feel twice as good with two things to play with" Zoey couldn't help but stare at her two very sexy girlfriends, with they're sexy, slender figures, Zoey then said in a sexy voice "let's have some fun with out new equipment" she then immediately kissed Lola and grabbed her ass, "I like where this is going" Lola said excitedly as she kissed Zoey backed and slipped two fingers up her pussy, Zoey moaned with pleasure and used her fingers on Lola, meanwhile Quinn just stood stunned at the spectacle before her with wide eyes, her cock was standing very hard and leaking precum, she then moved over to Zoey and rubbed her cock against her ass, "don't worry we didn't forget about you" Zoey said "come here, i'll make you feel good, sit on Lola's face" Quinn did and Lola then started eating her out causing Quinn to maon loudly with pleasure, and Zoey then took Quinn's cock into her mouth and started gently sucking on the tip, causing Quinn to nearly go insane from all the pleasure, Zoey then deep throated her with some effort and started licking all around the shaft, Quinn couldn't take anymore and then groaned loudly as she shot cum from both her nether regions, "you taste good"! said Lola and Zoey together, "now let's finish what we started", Lola said with a grin, let's do the 69!" they then both got into position and started licking and sucking each others cocks frantically, soon they both shot their hot spunk into each others mouths, they both savored the delicious taste for a while, before quickly getting dressed and heading off to they're next class.


	2. Chapter 2

Bad Science

DISCLAIMER :.**I DO NOT OWN OR INTEND TO CLAIM OWNERSHIP OF THE CHARACTERS PORTRAYED IN THIS STORY**

**Original link v here v**

. ?no=600093934

Zoey, Lola, and Quinn we're all having a hard time getting to sleep after their sexual experience in the showers, and we're all very horny and couldn't get to sleep. "I can't stand it anymore!" Zoey whined, "I gotta have sex now!" Lola and Quinn both moaned agreeably, they all took large gulps of the energy drink, hoping they're cocks would come back, as they we're just starting to appreciate them when they dissappeared, fortunately they came back almost immediately after swallowing the drink. Zoey got things started by jacking Quinn's meat, causing her to moan softly, and Lola then started kissing Quinn's breasts, causing her to moan louder, Zoey then started licking Quinn's shaft while still stroking it at the same time, and Lola inserted two fingers in her pussy and two up her ass, which made her go wild with pleasure as she fought to keep quiet, soon she was having a massive double orgasm, even bigger than the one she had before, her eyes glazed over and she collapsed on the floor, Lola was ultra horny after watching Quinn orgasm and was eager to fuck Zoey like crazy, "wanna see what it's like to have a real dick inside you?, Lola asked in a sexy voice that made Zoey's dick twitch, "oh fuck yeah"! Zoey exclaimed, needing no further encouragement, Lola rammed her cock up Zoey's slick cavern, she had lost her virginity to Chase on her last birthday, and had gotten somewhat looser after her many encounters with him, both girls couldn't believe how amazing it felt, Lola was frantically pistoning her dick in and out while Zoey was rubbing her tits and pinching her nipples, soon Zoey's vaginal muscles clamped down on Lola, causing her to shoot a big load of cum into Zoey. Zoey, then had a sudden realization, "Quinn, will this get me pregnant?" asked Zoey worriedly, "don't worry, it's impossible for these cocks to produce the exact same type of sperm that guys do, that would only be possible for us if we had testicles as well", Quinn said, still exhausted from her double orgasm.

"oh, in that case, wan't to try it up the ass Lola?!, Zoey asked eagerly, "is Logan a self-centered prick!" Lola exclaimed while turning over, Zoey than eagerly thrust up into Lola's tight ass, Lola felt some pain at first, but it was quickly replaced by pleasure as Zoey pounded into her like a jackhammer, Quinn had been watching them go at it, and started getting hard again, she then started stroking herself rapidly, Lola soon felt a familiar burning sensation in her loins, "oh shit i'm cumming!" she gasped as her dick started spewing her cum and her ass muscles clenched even tighter around Zoey's cock, causing the blonde girl to shoot her cum deep in her ass, Quinn then aimed her cock at both of them as her thrid orgasm started and she moaned while spraying her cum over them like a water jet. "Wow, I could really get used to being a hermaphrodite" Zoey moaned, Quinn and Lola moaned in agreement and they all climbed into bed and fell asleep almost instantly. Unknown to the girls, Chase had just seen the whole thing when he was returning a book he had borrowed from Zoey into her dorm, he couldn't help but be turned on by the girls "new equipment" and he then came in his pants quickly, he then slowly backed out of the girls dorm and ran off, eager to see if he could get in on their next threesome tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Bad Science

DISCLAIMER :.**I DO NOT OWN OR INTEND TO CLAIM OWNERSHIP OF THE CHARACTERS PORTRAYED IN THIS STORY**

**Original link v here v**

. ?no=600093934

Zoey, Lola, and Quinn had all finished they're fitness tests today without too much effort, causing the other girls to gasp in awe at how they managed to survive the exercises without being on the verge of throwing up like most of the class. Quinn had fixed her drink so that the girls "equipment would only appear if they we're sexually stimulated enough. "Boy, I sure wish Nicole and Dana we're here right now, i'd love to get my hands on both of they're sexy asses" Zoey sighed with lust, "Yeah, me too" Quinn moaned. "You know, i'm pretty sure Nicole wasn't as guy obsessed as she lead us to believe, Lola remarked "I think she just made it up so she could be around girls all the time" "What gave you that idea?" Zoey inquired. "Well, Lola said, there's the fact that she was always right behind when we we're running laps, and she was standing over my bed just staring at me when she thought I was asleep, and she was always offering to do my laundry, oh yeah, and I heard her moaning my name in her sleep" "But, if she was crushing on you, then why did she leave?" Zoey asked, "Well she was probably afraid of being judged and made fun of, so she made up some crap about obsessive male gender disorder so she could be in a place where she wouldn't have to worry about being judged" Lola answered. "Yah, I guess so, Zoey said, I just wish she didn't leave us", now who should we let in on our secret? she asked, cause i'm not sure Chase will be comfortable with me having a dick bigger than he does" Zoey remarked, yeah, and i'm not sure Mark would be comfortable with me having a dick either" Quinn remarked. "So why don't we tell someone who we're more comfortable with letting them know, like say Lisa and Stacey?" Yeah, I don't mind telling them, they're pretty cute" Lola said with a grin.

So they all told Lisa and Stacey that they both had a special surprise for them, "surprise, what's the occasion for that?" Lisa asked curiously, "Yeah, every time I get a surprise, it's a practical joke, Stacey remarked. "you'll see when we get to the dorm" Zoey said with a smirk. When they arrived at the dorm, Zoey, Lola, and Quinn all took a gulp of the drink and then removed they're clothes subsequently, "you want some of this? Zoey asked in a very sexy tone, "Oh fuck yeah!" Lisa exclaimed. Stacey stood in disbelief, she couldn't believe what she was seeing,but she could feel herself getting very wet by looking at them. Lola loved how things were progressing, so she then decided to put on some sexy music, both to enhance the mood and to drown out the sounds of sex, so she put on Britney Spears-I'm A Slave 4 U "Well what are you two waiting for?" Lola asked, "take off those damn clothes so we can screw you senseless!". Lisa and Stacey didn't need to told twice and immediately tore off they're clothes, Quinn then started kissing Stacey and stroking her breasts, causing Stacey to moan and get even wetter, Zoey started getting to work on Lisa, by shoving her on the couch and then diving in to sample her pussy, causing Lisa to shake with pleasure, Quinn then inserted two fingers into Stacey's pussy. Meanwhile Lola went over to her drawer and pulled out a long leather whip and some handcuffs, "Who needs to be punished?" Lola demanded, the other girls all said, "I do!" all at once, Lola went over to Stacey and Quinn and started whipping them on their ass, causing them to gasp sharply, Quinn was so turned on by all this that she felt a familiar bulge grow between her legs, causing Stacey to gasp in shock, "this must be your surprise" she said in a shocked tone, "you bet it is!" Quinn said with a sexy smirk, now would you mind giving me a blowjob?" "oh yeah, i've always wanted to suck cock!" Stacey exclaimed, she then took Quinn's member into her mouth and then started slowly bobbing her head up and down her shaft, causing Quinn to shiver and shake, while Lola kept on whipping Stacey yelling "suck her harder!",

Zoey had gotten turned on as well and was soon sprouting her own cock once again, causing Lisa to gasp, "wow, I gotta have some of that!" and she then started sucking her cock enthusiastically, causing Zoey to grab her hair shove her head forward, "oh yeah, that's it, suck me good!" Zoey moaned. Lola finally started growing her cock, and it stood proudly at 9 inches, she then stopped whipping Stacey and jammed her cock up her ass, causing Stacey to moan around Quinn's cock, causing Quinn to lose it and shoot her hot milky load into Stacey's mouth, Stacey loved the taste and savored it for as long as possible, Zoey couldn't take anymore and was soon shooting her load into Lisa's eager and awaiting mouth, all this spurred Lola too pounding Stacey's ass even harder, soon Stacey's ass muscles clenched around her as Stacey moaned in a blissful orgasm, causing Lola to howl like a wolf as she spurted her cum up Stacey's ass. "Lola then grabbed the handcuffs after recovering from her orgasm and chained Lisa to the bunk by her feet and wrists, "Lisa was shocked but too turned on to care what they did to her at this point. Lola then said wickedly "you wanna cum bad huh?, well eat me eat out first bitch!" Lisa complied and buried her face in Lola's cunt and started licking like there was no tomorrow.

Meanwhile despite the music Chase could still faintly hear moans coming form Zoey's bedroom, so he opened the door and was blown away by the sight of his girlfriend and her friends engaged in various sexual acts, Chase got hard immediately and started jacking his cock furiously, Zoey heard him moan though, and got a look of horror upon seeing him, he then asked boldly "can I join in?" "only if you promise not to tell anyone" Zoey said, "don't worry, I promise" Chase said assuredly, "now could you please suck me off, Zoey then got a sexy grin and tugged down his pants and boxers and started going to town on his cock causing him to cum into her mouth in no time, meanwhile Lola started orgasming powerfully all over Lisa, "Well, it looks like you've earned your treat!" she said, "hey Chase, wanna give her a good hard pounding?" Chase then immediately rushed over and started jackhammering into Lisa's pussy, causing her to shriek with wild abandon, Chase was soon on the verge of cumming, so Lola then took her cock and shoved it up his ass, causing Chase to gasp and shoot his cum up into Lisa, Lisa finally felt herself go over the edge and screamed out her orgasm, Lola soon lost control and pounded Chase's ass like crazy til she shot her hot sticky load up her ass. Soon, they all collapsed in exhaustion from the experience, "Damn!, Lisa groaned exhaustedly, "we gotta do that again", "by the way, how 'd you all get dicks, i've never seen them on you before when you we're naked?" "Oh that was a side-effect of Quinn's energy drink" Zoey answered, "I never thought i'd be glad to have one of her experiments malfunction" "yeah, same here" Quinn and Lola said breathlessly, they all soon fell asleep exhaustedly.


End file.
